Contact management systems such as in telephone and customer relationship management (CRM) systems allow users to maintain vast amounts of information about their various contacts, such as phone numbers, home addresses, business addresses, email addresses, and other information. Each contact is associated with a contact record in which the information about the contact is stored. Generally speaking, contact management systems allow contact records to be viewed in a variety of ways, such as, for example, alphabetically by name, chronologically according to the last communication with the contact (e.g., the last time the contact was phoned or emailed), chronologically according to the last contact record update, etc.